Realms: Minecraftia
by colesate
Summary: Minecraft has a tendency to suck people in. Herobrine has a tendency to cause it. But this time it's not his fault. T for language and violence. Enjoy mein friends!


I stared at the floor as I waited for the furnace to finish cooking my iron. Finally, the fire went out and I could collect the ingots. I opened up the furnace and took out the shiny metal and realized I only had a single lump of coal left. Wonderful. I stuck in a couple logs to burn them into charcoal and went to my workbench. I set some of the ingots onto it and within minutes I had created a helmet, a chestplate, and a pair of boots. I only had to pieces left. I put the armor on its stand and went over to one of my chest. I pulled out a stick, went back to the table, and put the stick and two ingots on it to create a sword. I looked at it and smiled. I stuck it in another chest. 'Okay, me, now what?' I went outside to my farm. Nothing to harvest. I went to the sheep farm. None of them had regrown their wool. I turned to walk away and there in front of me was a green, armless creature. It hissed, glowed, and expanded. 'Oh, son of a bi-" It exploded, and the GAME OVER menu appeared on my screen. "Minecraft, why must you hate so?" I selected "Exit Game,' and was thankful for auto save. When I reloaded the world, I was at spawn with no items. The armor that I had made AFTER the last auto save was on the armor stand. "Um, what the heck?" I walked outside and saw a massive hole right in front of my sheep farm. "I didn't save…" I walked over and collected my items and the blown up dirt and fences. Wool was everywhere. I picked that up too. "Where's my mutton? Why isn't there any meat?" A growl caused me to turn. I saw an angry dog, but no sheep. So why was it mad? It ran at me, repeatedly doing damage. "Ah, crap!" I built a three block dirt tower to stand on. The bottom one broke, followed by the next one. I built up another two as the third broke. "What in the world is happening?" The bottom block breaking was my only answer. I built to the side a few blocks and each block broke, one by one. I built over to my house and the entire thing broke, leaving my chest items on the floor. I turned my PS3 off. "Mom, my PS3 is hacked!" I hit the eject button. It flashed blue and beeped at me. "Don't beep at me. I know there's a disc in there." The console turned on. "Wait, what-?" I blacked out because cliché Minecraft fanfic reasons.

I came to in a grassy clearing. This confused me for many reasons. A: It was daylight now when it had been night while I was playing. B: I live nowhere near a forest, which was bordering the clearing. C: Well, um, last time I checked THE WORLD WAS NOT PIXELATED. I started hyperventilating, which soon caused me to run out of breath and get light headed. I calmed myself and looked around. The world had turned completely blocky and pixelated. That included me. I looked like a character straight out of Minecraft. I was in a light blue shirt with dark blue pants, the signature outfit for the default character. Whatever happened stole my clothes. I saw a chest nearby. I slowly went over to it and just stared. Do I open it? I figured 'What the heck?' and pushed the lid open. I stumbled back when the chest menu popped up out of nowhere and floated above the chest. "What. Just… what?" In the grid was a collection of items. One beetroot seed, two melon seed, four pumpkin seeds, two cocoa beans, two apples, five pieces of bread, an iron pick, eight sticks, and nine pieces of acacia wood. I poked the pickaxe icon. It grew and flew into my hand. I looked it over. On the handle was a green line, like the durability bar. I poked the bread and the result was the same. Except instead of a line on it, the number five floated next to it. I looked at the items and wondered where to put them. I set the pick on the floor, then realized I had pockets. I tried sticking the bread in the right one, but it didn't work. I frowned. So much for fanfiction physics. I got the melon seeds and it stayed as the icon rather than turning into separate seeds. I _was_ able to stick those in my pocket. I looked around to see if there were anymore chests, but no such luck. I went over to a tree and punched it, resulting in a crack. Fortunately, it didn't hurt. I punched again and again, breaking a log. It flew into my hand. Now I was holding it and my bread. Speaking of bread, I was hungry. I took a few bites of one loaf, and it disappeared. Now I was full. I finished punching the tree, which was oak, and got a total of seven logs… that I had absolutely had no idea what to do with. I huffed in annoyance. "Dang it." I went over to the chest and set the bread on top of it. Something I noticed, and it was the same for the pick, was that they didn't turn into hovering items. They had normal physics. They just laid there. Now I was wondering if despawning was a thing. I messed around with the logs. Pulling them apart only made a new stack. Hitting them on the floor placed them. I tried squeezing them, but that did nothing. I gave another huff and threw the stack onto the ground. All that did was create a seven block high tower. I re-broke them. I tried waving my hand over them. That did something, just not exactly what I thought would happen. The 2x2 crafting grid appeared in the air where I had waved my hand. I put the logs in and a plank with a 4 above it appeared next to the grid. I poked them and a plank appeared in my hand with the number four next to it. I grabbed them all, making them and the logs disappear from the grid. Now I had twenty eight planks. I placed four in the grid, one in each square, and got a crafting table. I placed the table and grabbed my sticks from the chest. I put the materials in down to make an axe. Not knowing how inventory worked, I had to put the rest of the supplies in the chest before getting the axe. If I don't figure out how to carry more stuff, mining is gonna be a pain. I got the axe and started chopping trees. Unfortunately, the stupid things still floated. I ended up with sixty one logs before it broke. Odd, I didn't think it was that strong. I went to my crafting table and turned half of the logs into planks, then put the rest of them into the chest. I also put all but one plank away before getting two sticks. I went back to the crafting table, made a shovel, and start digging. I dug horizontally, keeping the "pit" one block deep. The tool broke when I had forty-seven blocks of dirt. I made a door, which gave me three, and used the dirt to make a house around the crafting table and chest. I placed the door in a 1x2 opening and sat down. It was getting night time, and the "house" was dark. I was bored and couldn't fall asleep so I broke a few blocks in the floor, revealing stone. I wish this stupid house had more room, because forty-seven was not a lot. I didn't even have a roof! So it was a small space to maneuver through. I grabbed the pick and mined eight stone. I made a furnace and placed it. When I tapped it, the furnace menu popped up above it. I put four logs in the top space and four planks in the bottom. I smiled as the room was lit up. Ten seconds later I took a piece of charcoal out of the furnace and made four torches. I placed one in the rooms center. "Let there be light!" I heard the sound of a skeleton being hurt. Maybe a wolf was outside! I looked out in time to see Ender particles next to a pile of bones. But no one was there. Were there other people? Other people would be freaking AWESOME! An arrow flew in front of my face and stuck in the wall. I ducked down. "Oh crap!"

"I saw you!" yelled a voice from outside. 'Oh god.'

(A/N: What's up, friends? Oh wait… I has no friends. Dagnabbit. Sorry that it's been so long. Anyone who cares about my story, "War of Chorus," I apologize for the complete lack of updates. My tablet was having problems so I couldn't write. I have a paper with "WoC" chapter two written on it… but it's at my mom's house. Oopth. So now I have a Minecraft story. And hey, if you like crappy YouTubers, why don't you check out my channel, Ethas Reaper? Um, are we allowed to say that? I don't knw if we're allowed to talk about stuff like that. But yeah, I have five videos, all of which are terrible. I'll try to have another chapter tomorrow. See ya guys! Sate out. [Salutes then disappears])


End file.
